Amor en los Tiempos de Facebook
by Dreyar is my married name
Summary: Sora Takenouchi jamás imaginó que su vida cambiaría con una simple acción como dar confirmar a una invitación de un chico desconocido en Facebook. –SORATO


Prólogo.

 **Digimon no me pertenece**.

 **Facebook no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mark Zuckerberg.**

—Necesitas un novio, Sora

Sora Takenouchi levantó su vista del libro que leía al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga —¿huh?

Mimi Tachikawa puso sus manos sobre su cadera y miró a la pelirroja —Dije que necesitas un novio.

Sora le sonrío levemente —No —le dijo levantando el libro y mostrándoselo —Necesito terminar de leer.

La castaña bufó molesta ante la indiferencia de su mejor amiga, por lo que decidió tomar un asiento al lado de la chica —Sora, estoy preocupada por ti.

Sora quitó su atención del libro que leía y decidió poner su completa atención en la Tachikawa —Mimi —comenzó con su tono suave —Mira, se que tú y Taichi están preocupados por mi, pero de verdad no es necesario.

Mimi la miró con un puchero dibujado en su hermoso rostro —es que se que casi no pasamos tiempo contigo.

Sora mantenía su sonrisa —Mimi, es normal. Ustedes tienen otras actividades.

—¡Ya ni Miyako o Hikari pasan tiempo contigo! —exclamó con preocupación ignorando a la pelirroja.

Sora soltó un suspiro al escucharla —Mimi —la detuvo —Miyako tiene que pasar con Ken o en el mercadito de sus padres y Hikari pasa con Takeru o en su club de fotografía.

—¡Lo se! —exclamó con ojos llorosos —Koushiro pasa con su club de computación y sino conmigo –lo último lo dijo en voz baja –Daisuke con su club de soccer, Iori con su kendo, y Jyou…pues el superior...

Sora levantó una mano para detenerla —Mimi, Jyou está ocupado con la universidad.

—¿Sora, te estás escondiendo en tus libros para poder superar al superior?

Sora evadió la mirada de Mimi y se quedó en silencio por un momento. Hace un mes, Sora y Jyou Kido habían terminado su relación amorosa de cuatro años, ella tenía sus amigos y claro, podía distraerse en su club de tennis, sin embargo, como acababan de comenzar el año su club aún no había iniciado.

—No. —

Mimi la miró con su rostro suavizado —¿Por qué no nos acompañas a Kou y a mi?

Sora abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa —¡No! —exclamó la pelirroja —Mimi, ustedes necesitan pasar tiempo a solas —soltó un suspiro —Debes de dejar de preocuparte por mi y disfrutar. De verdad, estoy bien. –le regaló una sonrisa para que Mimi pudiera convencerse qué estaba bien, pero al juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de la castaña, no estaba funcionando…en absoluto.

Mimi la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido —Sora, nos preocupamos por ti, todos dicen que has estado distante. —depositó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Sora —Tú siempre has cuidado de nosotros, deja que cuidemos de ti. —la miró fijamente, su mirada reflejaba la sinceridad que tanto caracterizaba a Mimi—¿Sí?

Sora la miró contrariada —Esta bien —se mordisqueó sus labios —Me estoy refugiando en mis libros para poder distraerme de pensar en Jyou. —le confesó.

—Sora...

—No lo digas —la interrumpió —Es normal, lo sé—le sonrío suavemente—Estaré bien. —la miró fijamente asegurándole con una sonrisa mas grande —Ya no te preocupes por mi.

—Sora –su rostro tenía su ceño levemente fruncido y en sus ojos se reflejaba su preocupación.

—Mimi, no —la detuvo. No podía escuchar el tono de Mimi, no quería que se preocupará por ella. Quería a Mimi alegre y emocionada como siempre estaba. —Estaré bien. —la miró fijamente —Si siento que no puedo más, te buscaré a ti.

—¿Lo prometes? —cuestionó la castaña estirando su dedo meñique.

Sora miró el dedo de Mimi —Eso es bastante inmaduro.

—¡Sora! —exclamó Mimi —No hay nada más sagrado que las promesas que se hacen con el meñique.

Sora alzó una ceja pero de igual manera cedió —¿Ya?

—Mjm —soltó feliz la chica de ojos color caramelo , miró su reloj de mano —¡Oh! —exclamó al ver la hora —Kou debe estar esperándome. —miró a Sora con timidez.

—Vé.

—Gracias —le sonrío levemente —Si te sientes mal, puedes llamarme. —miró a Sora con sus ojos entrecerrados—lo prometiste.

—¡Lo haré, lo haré! —exclamó la pelirroja –Hice la promesa con el meñique. –su respuesta convenció a Mimi quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Mas te vale —le dijo levantándose de su asiento —¡Nos vemos, Sora!

Sora se quedó mirando a Mimi, una vez que la chica desapareció soltó un enorme suspiro. No pudo evitar pensar en Jyou. Ya había pasado un mes y aún seguía pensando en él, después de todo él fue su primer novio. —hizo un puchero —Habían terminado porque no habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para vencer la distancia. Aunque Sora no se consideraba una novia dependiente, a veces necesitaba la presencia de su novio, y Jyou no le pudo dar ese tiempo por estar preparándose para sus exámenes. Sin embargo, ella entendió que él estaba ocupado y su tiempo con ella sería menos, pero cuando Jyou se fue a Tokyo a estudiar, las visitas se convirtieron en llamadas, las llamadas en mensajes y los mensajes en…nada.

Por lo que en una visita de Jyou a Odaiba, Sora había tomado la decisión de terminar la relación. Jyou quiso un tiempo, pero Sora jamás ha sido de esas chicas que creían en darse "un tiempo".

Volvió a suspirar, y decidió poner su atención en su libro. Cuando comenzaba a leer, sintió como alguien se sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa, por el rabillo de su ojo derecho pudo ver a Jun Motomiya junto a un Momoe Inoue tomando asiento.

—¡Hola Sora! —exclamó Jun con una sonrisa risueña en su rostro.

Sora no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa —Hola Jun, Momoe. —la acompañante de Jun le hizo un saludo con su mano.

Sora volvió a concentrarse en su libro, para evitar tener que comenzar una plática con ambas chicas, y no es que no fueran de su agrado, Jun era compañera de aula y mantenían una relación de cordialidad, y Sora mantenía amistad con la hermana menor de Momoe, Miyako Inoue, pero en ese momento simplemente no se encontraba de humor para discutir temas superficiales o en su defecto, hablar de su relación con Jyou…o de su antigua relación.

Involuntariamente soltó un suspiro.

Y para su desgracia había llamado la atención de Jun. Quien la miró con curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos oscuros. —¿Pensando en Jyou?

Una sonrisa fingida invadió el rostro de Sora y tuvo que tragar el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta —No —soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa y volvió a mirar su libro, rezando a los cielos que Jun entendiera la indirecta y la ignorara.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —preguntó Jun con un tono de diversión.

Sora suspiró internamente. Se mordisqueó sus labios y miró a Jun con simpatía —No.

–¿Está todo bien con Jyou, Sora? –le preguntó la Motomiya mirándola con confusión. –Sé que las relaciones a larga distancia pueden ser muy agotadoras…pero creo que es tán románt… –

–Jyou y yo ya no somos novios. —la interrumpió Sora. Y en ese momento se arrepintió, decirlo en voz alta, comenzaba a hacer que su corazón se sintiera pesado y su estómago se sintiera vacío.

—¡Oh! —exclamó la pelirroja de pelos puntiagudos llevando sus manos a su boca —¡Sooora, no tenía idea!

Sora solamente sonrió amablemente.

 _Por favor, que no continúe._

—Lo siento tanto, Sora —le dijo la chica Motomiya como si le estuviera dando el pésame.

—¿Gracias? —le dijo algo confundida, buscó su celular y miró la hora, quiso suspirar aliviada al darse cuenta que su hora de descanso estaba por terminar—Será mejor que me vaya, ya pronto termina el descanso —comenzó a levantarse de su silla pero la mirada de Jun le detuvo —¿Tengo algo en el rostro? —preguntó llevando ,inconscientemente, sus manos a su rostro.

—Pronto encontrarás quien te valore —le comentó de repente la pelirroja. —Y verás que será perfecto, justo lo que mereces.

Sora sonrió con amabilidad —¿Gracias? —confundida se levantó de la mesa, no quería seguir discutiendo su relación con Jyou con conocidos, ni siquiera con Mimi o Taichi discutía lo que había sucedido. —Nos vemos luego, Jun, Momoe —les dijo a ambas chicas y sin esperar que se despidieran, salió lo más pronto posible de la cafetería.

Pero en vez de caminar hacia su aula, desvió su camino para dirigirse a la enfermería. No estaba de ánimos para recibir la lección de ciencias sociales, solamente quería llegar a su casa y descansar.

—¿En que te puedo ayudar? —le preguntó la enfermera cuando entró a la enfermería.

—Me duele el estomago. —mintió, rodeando su estómago con sus brazos y permitiendo que unas pequeñas lágrimas se formarán en sus ojos color rubí.

—¡Oh, querida!

* * *

—Trataré de llegar lo más pronto a casa, hija —le decía su madre a través del teléfono. La escuela le había llamado cuando la enfermera diagnóstico a Sora con un grave caso de digestión, permitiéndole regresar temprano a su casa, pero no sin antes informarle a su madre. —Hay sopa en la refrigeradora.

—Está bien, mamá, no te preocupes —le contestó suavemente. Comenzaba a creer que de verdad estaba enferma.

—Trata de descansar, Sora, y toma tu medicamento.

—Lo haré —prometió la Takenouchi.

—Esta bien, Sora. Cuida de ti, cualquier emergencia me llamas.

—Claro, mamá.

Cuando colgó la llamada de su madre, se sintió culpable por preocuparla de ese modo. Caminó hasta su cuarto, se puso ropa cómoda y se recostó en su cama con su laptop sobre sus piernas.

En su cumpleaños número dieciséis, su padre le había regalado su laptop, para que pudieran intercambiar correos, y hacer video llamadas, pero generalmente Sora entrenaba después de clases o ayudaba a su madre en la floristería, por lo que las video llamadas no eran muy concurrentes.

Así que su padre optó por regalarle un celular, para su cumpleaños número diecisiete, con el objetivo de comunicarse con mensajes o de vez en cuando con llamadas.

Espero que iniciara su laptop, cuando recibió un mensaje en su celular, sabía que solo dos personas podrían atreverse a mandar mensajes de forma clandestina mientras estaban en clases. Tomó su celular y sonrío al ver que la pantalla decía _'El maravilloso Tai'_.

 _"_ _¿Sor, estás bien? ¿Por qué no entraste a clases? Se que Shrek no es muy divertido pero ¡no es razón p–"_

Alzó una ceja al darse cuenta que había enviado su mensaje sin terminar. ¿Debía contestarle? Antes que pudiera decidir había recibido otro mensaje.

 _"_ _Castigado"_

Y para su deleite, Sora comenzó a reír. Decidió no contestarle el mensaje a Tai porque sabía que el profesor Takishima tendría su atención enfocada en Taichi. Soltó un suspiro y decidió entrar a su perfil en Facebook.

—Jyou Kido —tecleo su nombre, hizo click en el perfil del chico y suspiró. Desde que habían terminado acostumbraba a buscarlo siempre en Facebook para ver que publicaba y encontrar alguna señal o indicio que la extrañaba. Negando rápidamente, cerró el perfil de Jyou y comenzó a ver lo que sus amigos publicaron.

 _De amor nadie se muere. Solo te deprimes, pierdes el apetito, te duele todo y quieres que te trague la tierra, pero no te mueres_ —decía una publicación. Apretó sus dientes y pasó rápidamente la imagen tratando de olvidarla.

¿Acaso todos confabulaban en su contra para recordarle su situación?

Una notificación le llamó la atención –Matt Hiroaki quiere ser tu amigo. Confirmar o eliminar. Frunció su ceño y le dio click al perfil de Matt. Se trataba de un chico rubio, de ojos color azules como el cielo, con una sonrisa traviesa en su guapo rostro. Comenzó a revisar su perfil, aparentemente el chico era nuevo en el sitio.

El sonido de un mensaje le hizo quitar su atención de Matt. Era otro mensaje de Taichi.

 _"_ _Sooraaaa,_ —lo conocía tan bien que sabía que lo había escrito con un tono de desesperación — _Shrek nos puso a ver un documental y tenemos que hacer un ensayo, y ¡Ni siquiera se de que se trata!"_

Sonriendo comenzó a enviarle una respuesta —" _Adiós temporada de fútbol de Taichi_."

Ni dos minutos habían transcurrido cuando recibió respuesta de Tai —" _Gracias por el apoyo."_

Sora volvió a reír, alejó su teléfono y volvió a enfocarse en su computadora. Matt lucía como el tipo popular, con él cual nunca se detendría para tener una conversación por asumir que era un completo cabeza hueca. Sin embargo, había algo en sus ojos que impedía eliminar de una sola vez esa invitación.

—Mmmm —murmuró Sora mirando la pantalla, sus instintos le decían que era mejor eliminar la invitación. El tal Matt no era el tipo de persona que acostumbraba a hablar con ella. Pero últimamente no tenía con quien hablar y podría distraerse de pensar en Jyou.

Pero no confiaba en conocer a las personas por internet.

Y culpaba a su madre de eso. Cuando su padre le regaló su laptop, le había reclamado de que la estaba dejando vulnerable para ser blanco de depredadores a la edad de dieciséis. Habían tenido una discusión hasta que su padre había logrado convencer a su madre, que Sora era una señorita madura que no se dejaría engañar, por lo qué todo estaría bien.

Encogiéndose de hombros, le dio click sobre el botón de confirmar. Y como esperaba, no sucedió nada. Soltando un suspiro cerró su laptop y la dejó en la cama. Sentía cómo las ganas de ver el perfil de Jyou crecían dentro de ella.

De repente su celular comenzó a sonar, alzó una ceja al percatarse que se trataba de otro mensaje y al juzgar por la hora, sabía que se trataba de la otra persona igual de imprudente que Taichi, que mandaba mensajes durante clases. —Mimi

Alzó una ceja al notar que el nombre de Mimi ahora se leía como _"La dueña del corazón de Kou"_. Una vena apareció en su rostro. Tenía que hacer un recordatorio de no permitir que Taichi tocara su celular. Nunca.

 _"_ _¿Sora, estás bien? Tai dice que no entraste a clase. ¡Y eso no es normal en ti!_ —tuvo que rodar sus ojos, típico de esos dos mandarse mensajes de texto durante clases. — _¿Puedo saber donde estás?"_

Soltó un suspiro porque sabía que si mentía, Mimi no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta que lo hacía. —" _Me sentía mal_ —escribió, técnicamente no era una mentira — _Mejor regrese a casa."_ —envío , no pasaron cinco minutos cuando su celular volvió a sonar.

 _"_ _Sora debemos hacer algo urgente para distraerte de pensar en Jyou."_

Hizo una mueca. Las personas acostumbraban, definitivamente, a subestimar a Mimi.— " _Ya pronto pasará, no quiero discutirlo."_ —envío.

Y de verdad no quería hacerlo. Porque aunque hubiera pasado un mes, no era tan fácil olvidar todo lo que habían compartido.

Su celular volvió a sonar — _"Sora, tienes que levantarte y seguir adelante. No puedes seguir llorando por la leche derramada."_

Quiso responderle que no sabía lo ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento, después de todo Mimi tenía a Koushiro, pero eso lastimaría a Mimi y no quería lastimar a su amiga, después de todo la Tachikawa había sido un gran apoyo. Debía admitir que aunque Sora se encontraba en la etapa de negación, Mimi tenía razón.

 _—"_ _Lo sé. Pero es ...difícil."_ –envío y espero ansiosa por la respuesta de la castaña.

 _"_ _Lo sé, cariño. Pero el tiempo sana todas las heridas. Pero si te sigues tocando la herida jamás sanarás."_ —fue lo que recibió y en ese momento agradeció al cielo que tuviera a Mimi en su vida.

 _"_ _Tienes razón, Mimi_ — escribió con más ánimo –" _Seguiré adelante, poco a poco"_ — envío aunque no se sintiera tan segura como hace unos momentos.

 _"_ _¡Esa es mi Sora!_ —tuvo que sonreír — _así que comencemos borrando las fotos con Jyou"_

La sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro se desvaneció. Todavía no se encontraba segura. Comenzó a llenarse de pánico y antes que tuviera la oportunidad de protestar recibió otro mensaje de Mimi.

 _"_ _Ni se te ocurra huir, Sora Takenouchi. Recuerda que tengo tu contraseña de facebook y puedo hacerlo."_

Tuvo que tragar grueso y respirar profundamente para evitar hiperventilar. Sabía que las amenazas de Mimi jamás eran vacías.

 _"_ _¡Ni se te ocurra!"_ —miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza en busca de una solución que previniera borrar las fotos con Jyou y al mismo tiempo que ayudará a preservar su amistad con Mimi. Podía cambiar la contraseña, o cambiar su correo electrónico, pero sabía que eso originaría la ira de Mimi, que ni siquiera el pobre Koushiro se salvaría.

 _"_ _Tú decides, Sora. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo"_

No lo dudaba en ningún momento.

No quería borrar sus recuerdos con Jyou, de una forma, sentía que si borraba las fotos estaba eliminando todo lo que había compartido con él. Hacer eso, implicaba confirmar que habían terminado y que no volverían. De alguna forma lo hacía...real.

La melancolía la invadió, dio click sobre su perfil, y comenzó a ver las fotos que tenía con Jyou. Actualmente de perfil tenía una foto en donde estaba únicamente ella, pero seguida de esa estaban las que se había tomado con el Kido.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

En todas lucían felices.

¿En qué momento se perdieron cuatro años de relación?

¿Acaso iba permitir que todo lo que compartieron se fuera a la basura?

Cuando iba darle click al perfil de Jyou se detuvo.

—Okay Sora —dijo en voz alta —Esto debe de parar. —Estaba a un paso de perder la cordura. Cerró sus ojos y trato de calmarse —Juro que es la última vez —y convencida con su mentira visito el perfil de Jyou.

Se mordisqueó los labios y le dio click a las fotos de Jyou. Su sorpresa fue no encontrar ninguna foto con ella.

Estaba segura que la última vez que había visitado el perfil del chico, todavía estaban las fotos de los dos y de eso no había transcurrido más de una hora.

Revisó los contactos que estaban conectados y su estómago dio un salto al ver el nombre de Jyou adornado con un círculo verde.

¿Debería hablarle? Hace un mes no se dirigían la palabra y a pesar de que terminaron en buenos términos no quería incomodar al chico. Pero no podía evitar sentirse molesta, ella no había borrado las fotos de ambos, y sin embargo, él no había demorado en hacerlo.

—Me debo tranquilizar —se dijo a sí misma —Él que se enoja, pierde. —se recordó lo que tantas veces le decía a Taichi cuando alguien lo provocaba.

Decidió seguir revisando el perfil de Jyou, y las esperanzas que había cosechado poco a poco comenzaban a marchitarse. Ni siquiera podía ver las fotos en las que ella lo había etiquetado. Una sonrisa llena de tristeza adorno su rostro.

Era una _estúpida._

La única que se negaba a ver que todo había acabado era ...ella.

Agarró su teléfono y comenzó a escribirle un mensaje a Tai. Jamás se había refugiado detrás de un mensaje de texto, especialmente al hablar con Taichi, pero esa vez no confiaba en su voz y no quería preocupar a Taichi.

 _"_ _Tu lo sabias ¿no?"_ —escribió y envío.

 _"_ _¿De qué hablas, Sora?"_ —fue lo que recibió. Suspiró al darse cuenta que no era justo que se estuviera desquitando su enojo con Taichi. Miró el reloj, tenía veinte minutos para poder hablar con Tai. Inhaló y exhaló, marcó el número de Taichi y esperó que el castaño contestara.

—Debe ser muy importante —fue su saludo. Generalmente "El magnífico Taichi", como muchas veces se hacía llamar, le saludaba con un tono más amigable, esta vez estaba lleno de seriedad. —Antes que te enojes, Mimi hablo conmigo y quiero que sepas que estamos muy preocupados, Sor.

—Tai —fue lo único que pudo decir Sora cuando su voz comenzó a quebrarse —Lo siento...es solo que.

—Sora, nadie te culpa por tener tu corazón roto, queremos darte tu espacio para que no te sientas presionada.

—Lo sé, solamente no quiero incomodarlos, Jyou también amigo de todos.

—Al igual que tú —se escuchó como cerraba su casillero y al fondo un "Hey capitán " —¡Hey!...mira Sora, ninguno de nosotros vamos a tomar lados, Jyou sabe que siempre seremos amigos.

—¿Hablaste con Jyou?

—Hace unos días, él quiere recuperar tu amistad pero no quiere incomodarte. Sabes que eres muy especial para él.

—Tai —su voz bajo —¿Tú crees que Jyou y yo regresaremos?

Por un largo momento solamente se escuchó el ruido que hacía el equipo de fútbol en los casilleros, y tantos años de conocer a Taichi habían logrado que Sora pudiera entender hasta sus silencios.

—No respondas, Tai —le interrumpió. –Ya…ya entendí. Fui una estúpida.

—Sora, debes entender algo… —volvió a guardar silencio como si estuviera teniendo un debate interno, pero luego de soltar un suspiro volvió a hablar —Debes entender que simplemente, Sora Takenouchi no fue hecha para Jyou Kido, así como Jyou Kido no fue hecho para Sora Takenouchi, aunque te duela aceptarlo.

Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Taichi estaba en lo correcto. —Es difícil…–murmuró.

—Sora, los corazones rotos nunca se curan con la soledad. ¿Somos mejores amigos, no es así?

—Lo somos —no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras infantiles de su castaño amigo —Claro que lo somos.

–Entonces, refúgiate en nosotros, Sora. No te alejes. Todos estamos preocupados por ti, incluso Daisuke, y el pequeño Iori.

Sora cerró sus ojos al escuchar a Taichi, nunca imaginó que los demás estarían preocupados. –Lo siento –su voz se hizo más suave –Trataré de no alejarme.

—Es un gran paso –su voz era amable –Hablamos después, Sor, los chicos comienzan a molestar —se quedó en silencio —Háblale a Mimi, estaba preocupada por ti.

Sora comenzó a reír, para deleite de Taichi —Deja de hacer groserías, Taichi —le regaño sabiendo que el castaño les estaba mostrando el dedo de en medio a sus compañeros —Y lo haré, gracias Tai.

—Para eso estamos los amigos, Sor. —se escuchó un _"Nuestro capitán es un romántico"_ al fondo —Hasta luego, Sor...váyanse a la mi—

Sora rodó sus ojos e inmediatamente marcó el número de Mimi —Hey, Mimi. —soltó un suspiro —Antes que digas algo, solamente quiero decirte que quiero hacerlo.

—Llego en diez minutos. —y sin despedirse le colgó. Sora se quedó viendo su teléfono y suavizó su rostro.

Volvió a enfocar su atención en su ordenador, comprobó que Jyou siguiera conectado y juntando todo el valor que tenía abrió un chat con él.

Jyou…

Hola Jyou…

Hola, ¿que tal todo?

Borró, borró, escribió y volvió a borrar lo que había escrito.

Sabía que Mimi estaría pronto en su casa, pero sentía que tenía que dejar todo arreglado con Jyou, después de todo, antes de ser novios habían sido amigos.

—Aquí vamos —soltó en voz alta y comenzó a escribir.

 _"_ _Jyou, sé que antes de ser novios fuimos amigos, y quisiera que algún día podamos recuperar esa amistad. Ahora me resulta difícil, pero espero que el día que pueda volver a verte como mi amigo, tú estés ahí._ –envió

 _"_ _Quiero decirte muchas gracias, no cambiaría ninguno de nuestros momentos por nada en el mundo" –_ finalizó.

Cerrando sus ojos apretó el botón de "enter".

Y esperó.

Sus nervios se hicieron mayores cuando miró la frase que torturaría a cualquiera _"Jyou Kido está escribiendo"_

Tragó grueso y esperó, esperó, esperó y esperó. Sintió que perdió el aire cuando llegó la respuesta de Jyou.

 _"_ _Tampoco cambiaría todo lo que pasamos por nada en el mundo, Sora. Respeto tu decisión y quiero que sepas que siempre te estaré esperando...aunque tardes cien años."_

Cerró el chat, pues sabía que sí contestaba no podría cumplir con lo que había prometido.

El sonido del timbre le hizo regresar a la realidad, y sin importarle cómo lucía corrió hacia la puerta y le abrió a Mimi.

Mimi la miró fijamente, prefirió no hacer comentario alguno sobre la apariencia de la pelirroja —¿Lista? – Sora solamente asintió con la cabeza —¡Bien, entonces comencemos! –le dijo emocionada –¡Paso uno de : Cómo superar al superior Jyou!

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado del prólogo. Dejen sus comentarios para saber que les pareció. :D


End file.
